


Daddy's Queen

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Becky, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte needs a little release... Becky gives her it.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Daddy's Queen

\- “Spank me, daddy.”   
\- The request is soft  
\- Weak almost  
\- It surprises Becky enough that she pauses  
\- Then she looks at Charlotte  
\- The girl is shy  
\- Meek  
\- Staring at her feet  
\- “You sure Lass?”  
\- The question is gentle  
\- Softer than it should be  
\- Charlotte looks so broken  
\- So hurt  
\- Becky doesn’t want to make it worse  
\- “Please Daddy...”  
\- Charlotte’s request is so soft that Becky almost misses it  
\- She smiles slightly  
\- “Bare or panties, Lass?”  
\- “Panties.... I... I guess.”  
\- Becky smirks  
\- “C’mere then Queen...”  
\- She moves to pull Charlotte down when she’s undressed enough  
\- Her first spank is met with a soft moan  
\- She still sounds embarrassed  
\- Becky repeats it  
\- “Good Lass...”  
\- She spanks Charlotte several more times until Charlotte is weakly mewling her name  
\- Her name and Daddy  
\- “Okay Queen, we’re done... let’s go home...”  
\- Once home she’ll take good care of her Queen... like she always does


End file.
